The present invention relates generally to a collapsible crate and more particularly to a collapsible crate providing access to the interior when the crate is stacked.
Fresh produce, such as strawberries, is sometimes shipped in corrugated cardboard boxes. The produce may be shipped in plastic clamshell containers, a plurality of which are placed in each cardboard box. The boxes are then stacked for shipping.
The boxes may be randomly inspected by cutting a hole in a wall of the one of the boxes so that one or more of the plastic clamshell containers can be removed for inspection of the produce. The inspection is not limited to the boxes at the top of the stack. The inspector may randomly cut a hole in the side of a box anywhere in the stack.